1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector lock, and more particularly to a connector lock for a computer interface port.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable storage mediums are widely used today, and comprise peripheries designed for storage such as portable flash memory devices, portable hard drives and the like and peripheries having storage features added to their function such as MP3 players, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and the like. Computers have interface ports for connecting the peripheries. The interface ports may be universal serial bus (USB), USB 2, Firewire or the like.
However, information exchange between a computer having interface ports is easy since anyone with access to the computer can plug a portable storage medium into the computer interface port and download information from the computer to the portable storage medium or use the portable storage medium to upload information to the computer. The downloaded information may comprise personal or confidential files, documents, pictures or the like. Uploaded information may comprise malware such as Spyware, viruses, worms, Trojan horses or the like. Therefore, a means to prevent malicious or accidental information exchange using an interface port is required to protect computers and information stored therein, especially for public use computers such as in libraries, schools, internet cafés or the like, as well as home and business' computers.
This may currently be achieved using some software, however software cannot prevent a user from inserting their periphery and once electrical connection has been made between periphery and computer, there is a risk of data transmission and exchange.
To overcome this problem, the present invention provides a connector lock for a computer interface port to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.